


Straight Flush

by motetus



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Strip Poker, angry flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Tommy and Alfie decide upon a new method for resolving their disagreements. Drawn for Marourin's prompt of Alfie and Tommy playing strip poker.





	




End file.
